


No Nightmare can Haunt Me with You by my Side

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: For Adora, there are some nights that feel unbearable. But this time, she is not alone
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	No Nightmare can Haunt Me with You by my Side

There were good nights and there were bad nights, nights of good sleep and nights of nightmares. There were some nights when Adora was able to sleep till morning. There were other nights when Adora could barely rest, when nightmares came or when she would just stare at the ceiling in her room, hoping to fall asleep.

Then there were the worst nights.

They didn’t come often, but when they did, it would always be the same. And that night began like that as well.

First she heard the voice.

The little voice in the darkest corner of her mind would always tell her how she wasn’t good enough. How she needed to be better, stronger. She needed to focus and be the best. She needed to be the best or else she was worth nothing. She was worth nothing and deserved nothing.

Then she woke up in the middle of the night, tears falling down.

She did not even know why she was crying, but it would just not stop. The tears could not stop no matter how much she wanted. She could only cry and feel miserable as she did.

She could not move, her body felt too heavy to even try. She was afraid, and that fear was paralyzing. She could only feel her own tears.

She wanted to yell, to ask for help, to say someone’s name, but she could not. She did not have the strength to say a word. It was as if her voice was gone. She could only cry.

She felt like garbage. She felt like trash. And no matter how much she fought those thoughts, she continued to cry. She was alone and afraid with her own thoughts and the darkness of the night. She felt powerless, defenseless and very small.

And she knew, from the many times before this one, that it would continue like that for the entire night.

But this night was different.

She felt an arm reach her. She heard the sound of someone in the bed with her. And when she turned her head, she remembered Catra was there.

Catra moved her entire body closer and rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. So close that she could see her clearly in the night. She could feel Catra’s cheek as she caressed her and she could hear the sound of purring coming from her. A smile on her face.

“Catra?” she asked, her voice a mere whisper. It was back, but she could barely say something louder than that.

Catra did not respond. She kept her eyes closed and breathing deep in slumber. She was asleep, yet she had reached towards Adora. Either she felt Adora’s distraught or sought her for comfort. She did not know.

But she saw Catra. She saw her resting in bed with her, peaceful in sleep. She saw her coming to her. She felt the warmth of her body embracing her and taking away the weight off her. She heard her, and the sound slowly pushed that voice away until it turned into nothing.

Her tears had stopped. Her body felt relaxed. Her mind was at peace.

And she felt sleepy once more.

“Good night” she whispered, not wishing to wake her dear Catra up, and she let herself be embraced by the sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic I wrote after getting the idea last night.
> 
> You can take it as a sort of spiritual Follow-up to "Darkness" altough they are not intended to be necessarily connected


End file.
